The specific aims of this study are to analyze the GH response to GRF in patients with Cushing's disease before and after inhibition of hypothalamic somatostatin tone. Somatostatin tone may be decreased by 1) anesthesia (in patients undergoing transsphenoidal microadenomectomy) and by 2) pryidostigmine, an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor.